The Odd Couple Sequel to Beauty and the Beast
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: Jessica and Remus are back at Hogwarts -- and back in Love, everyone has accepted it.. everyone except Harry -- and what happens when a boy tries to steal Jessica, will she stay with Remus or will her heart tug her towards the opposite direction? and what


Summary: Jessica and Remus are back at Hogwarts -- and back in Love, everyone has accepted it.. everyone except Harry -- and what happens when a boy tries to steal Jessica, will she stay with Remus or will her heart tug her towards the opposite direction? and what Jessica has to deal with on top of it all? Find out in...  
  
Jessica Potter (2) -- "The Odd Couple"  
  
Jessica headed down the steps to Hogwarts, since she had saved the entire school the new headmaster -- Minerva Mcgonagall had decided to pardon Jessica from her expulsion, and since Remus killed the dark lord he was given the Job of Jessica's keeper, see since the moment that she had killed all the death eaters, Jessica had frequent seizures and nobody knew what was causing them. Also by now most of the school had accepted the love between Remus and Jessica -- everyone except Harry. She headed to the library she was in a crunch to make up half a years missed work in two monthes before graduation -- only Remus seemed to believe she could do it, and Draco as well of course.  
  
Jessica sighed plopping down in a chair across from Draco in the library, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Young Lady" it said sharply she turned and saw Remus and smiled, He frowned "Your not supposed to walk around alone what if you had a seizure halfway down the stairs huh?" he snapped, he then sighed "Sorry I just dont want you to get hurt.." he said, Jessica grinned "I know" she said patting the chair beside her, as Remus sat down.   
  
Harry was watching from the other side of the room as Remus put an arm around Jessica, as Draco began teaching her the charms she had missed. He growled - "Harry.. HARRY!" Hermione called his attention back to her and Ron's conversation, "Huh?" Harry asked, Hermione trailed his vision to Jessica and Remus. "Harry.." she said reprimandedly. "I'm tired.. I'll see you guys back in the commons room" he said leaving, Ron looked at Hermione questionably and she shrugged.   
  
Harry was walking down the hallway when he ran into a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a white tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Sorry about that" Harry said, picking up the boys books. "Its okay.." the boy said, "You new here?" Harry asked, "Yeah I'm in a transfer program from Beaxbatons.." the boy said, "Ah.." Harry said nodding, "I'm Harry Potter.." he said holding a hand out which the boy shook, "Daniel Brooke, We had a Potter at Beaxbatons last year.." he said, "Ah you must mean Jessica my sister.." Harry said then got a devious plan and grinned. "Come on.. I'll introduce you" he said walking back into the library with the boy and over to Jessica's table, "Jessica this is.." Harry began when Jessica leapt out of her chair, "Daniel?" she asked hugging the boy who hugged her back, "Jess I didnt know this is the school you originally came from.." the boy said. Remus eyes flashed in anger as he glared at Harry who shrugged and walked off, "Remus, Draco this is my friend Daniel from Beaxbatons.. what are you doing here?" she asked Daniel, "I'm in a transfer program here.." Daniel said, "Well it was so nice seeing you again.. what house are you in?" Jessica asked, "Gryffindor.." Daniel said, "Why dont you sit down and join us" she said referring to the seat beside Draco, that the boy sat down in smiling. "So Daniel How's Angelia?" she asked, "shes okay, she misses you.. and told you to write cus she forgot what school you went to" Daniel said, Remus went to put his arm around Jessica who shrugged it off reaching across to grab Daniel's information Portfolio and began flipping through it. "Um I'm going to go back to my office.. Draco you think you can watch Jess.." Remus asked standing up and stretching, "No can do man" Draco said, "I'll do it.." Daniel said, "Okay.." Remus said simply and nodded walking off, when Jessica began giggling and talking to Daniel as Draco began teaching her charms. Hermione and Ron had just seen what Harry had done and stomped out to find him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Hermione asked stomping into the commons room seeing Harry on the couch, "Do what?" he asked confused, "Try and Split Remus and Jessica up with some stupid French Git!" Ron shouted, Harry looked surprised he knew Hermione would yell at him but Ron?  
  
Daniel walked back to the room with Jessica, "Why are they so worried about you?" he asked, as she held onto his arm for stablization. "Alot has happened since you left" she said, "Care to explain?" he asked, she smiled "When we have a little more time.." she said nodding since it was almost bed time. "Okay.." Daniel said "As long as you explain it to me sometime" he said grinning, as they got to the commons room, "See you Jessica" he called walking up the boys dorm stairs, Hermione and Ron looked between Daniel and Jessica and turned to glare at Harry. "What's going on?" Jessica asked looking between the three of them. "Their cussing me out" Harry said grinning like an idiot, "You probably deserved it" she muttered walking up the girls dorm stairs, Harry gaped at where she had stood a minute before.   
  
"Ms Potter I need to speak with you after breakfast" Headmaster Mcgonagall said, Jessica nodded and finished eating her breakfast, she was heading up the stairs when they began moving and her mind blanked. Remus who was at the bottom of the stairs saw her wriggling on the stairs as they moved, and jumped the railing barrier that came up when stairs were moving and crawled up beside Jessica, she was having another one of her seizures. He held her head on his lap, so she would hurt it or bite her tongue or such, as she slowed the shaking in a fetal position and finally stopped. "Jess.. Jess.. you okay?" he asked, she looked up at him "Remus.. I'm sorry" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so tired but they wouldnt let her go to sleep until she answered their simple questions to make sure she didnt lose any of her memory. "What's your name?" Mcgonagall asked as Jessica sat on a couch about to fall asleep on Remus shoulder, "Jessica.. Potter" she said yawning, "I'll take her to rest" Remus said picking her up.  
  
Jessica felt so comfortable in Remus strong yet comfortable and secure arms as she laid her head on his chest and went to sleep. "Mr. Lupin I suggest you dont quit as protector of Ms. Potter -- she needs you" Mcgonagall said, Remus nodded "I take it back I was just angry thats all" he said stroking Jessica's hair then went to take her to his private quarters, on the 7th floor the teachers wing. He plopped her down on the bed, and took off her shoes. Then sighed sitting her up taking off her shirt, and jeans, he then walked over grabbing a pair of his black silky pajamas and put them on her, the baggy pants first, then the top buttoning it up and laid her out on his bed covering her up. Remus since his only job was protecting Jessica, changed into a pair of his red boxers and slipped into bed with Jessica, pulling her closer so her head was on his bare chest, as he hugged her to his side.  
  
Jessica woke up when the sun was just setting 5:30 PM, she read the clock and saw Remus beside her, only in boxers and looking sound asleep. "I had a seizure didnt I?" she asked nobody in general, when Remus slowly opened his eyes "yeah on the stairs.. I told you-- you shouldnt be walking alone I knew it would happen" he said simply, she sighed sitting up and looking down at him, "I'm sorry" she said, he leaned up on his elbow and kissed her cheek, "Dont worry about it.." he said laying back down, on the bed. "Remus its almost dinner time.." she said, he groaned looking at the clock. She looked down "Why am I in your pajamas when I dont remember changing?" she asked, "You didnt change yourself.. I did when you passed out on the way of me carrying you here from Mcgonagalls office" he said hopping out of bed and straightening the elastic waist band of his boxers above his hips, and grabbed a pair of khaki pants and a white tee-shirt out of his bureau, when Jessica came up behind him. "Remy.." she said simply, he turned as she looked pale and half asleep, then she ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. He sighed walking in, in only his boxers and kneeled down beside her, as her head was bent over the toilet seat, and brushed her hair out of her face rubbing her back, "Shh its okay" he said reassuringly, as she let out a dry hack then vomited again. He sighed, kissing the side of her head above her ear and stood up to go change. He saw Jessica walk slowly over to him, "Shh.. lay down.." he said to her, stroking her hair as she laid down on the bed. "I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey okay?" he asked, she shook her head, but soon fell asleep.   
  
That evening Remus sat outside the hospital wing waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come out, when she did her face was covered in tears "I'm sorry Remus but Jessica has..." she began.  
  
(CLIFFY!!!)  
  
"I'm Sorry Remus but Jessica has..." she began "Leukemia.. a muggle cancer of the blood thats what's been causing the Seizures and such" Madame Pomfrey said, Remus walked off tears about to burst from his eyes, "Where are you going?" Madame Pomfrey called, Remus didnt respond and stomped into the library and pulled out a book on Leukemia and Muggle Cancers and read it:  
  
Leukemia: Weakness, paleness; fever and flu-like symptoms; bruising and prolonged bleeding; enlarged lymph nodes, spleen, liver; pain in bones and joints; frequent infections; weight loss; night sweats, Most patients end up dying.. if not treated with Chemotherapy or radiation  
  
Remus put his head in his hands and huried back to the hospital wing, Jessica might die... and he had been jealous of Daniel and her. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He walked in and sat down beside her bed, it was only about 9 PM. She opened her still icy blue eyes looking to him, her blonde hair stuck in every direction and flattened. "Remy.." she whispered smiling, then saw he was crying and frowned "She told you didnt she?" she asked in a mumble, Remus nodded and the tears flowing. Jessica took his hand, and he lay his head on both of their hands crying, she used the other hand that had an IV in it to stroke his hair back from his face.   
  
Remus barely slept that night, He couldnt sleep without Jessica's somewhat greasy blonde hair on his chest, the way she rolled over in the night, her cold feet touching his leg, and stealing most of his covers. He knew one of these days he was going to propose but he had wanted her to graduate first, at this right she might not even make it. Madame Pomfrey wont omit her from the hospital wing, for another three months which means she'll miss graduation and have her diploma brought to her. Remus sighed, and rolled over and felt something under the covers, the wolf stuffed animal he had given her. He stood up grabbing it and went to take it to the hospital wing, he noticed even though it was night Jessie was sitting up looked around quite afraid. "Shh its just me" Remus said sneaking into the dark Hospital wing, and plopped down in the chair beside her bed, and handed her the wolf. She smiled hugging it, "It smells like you" she said, "thats cus you stole my cologne and sprayed it on him" he said grinning then kissed her forehead, "I better go.." he said, "No please.." she begged, he laid down on the empty bed beside hers. She reached her hand out, and took his, as they both fell asleep. She awoke the next morning, Remus hand had fell limp and she was only holding onto it by his pinky and suprisingly he was still asleep, she grinned She loved Remus with all her heart, all his imperfections from the way he said 'oh har har' every two minutes, to the way he got jealous every time a boy looked at her, the way he acted like a father figure instead of a boyfriend, the way he never really did ask her out, she loved it all. She was deep in thought when Remus awoke and smiled, "Your pulling my pinky out of its joint" he said as she dropped his hand, she smiled. He got off the bed sitting down in the chair beside the bed, and looked at the empty IV bag, "Be back soon" he said and practically skipped over to Madame Pomfreys office, she wasnt there he looked confused but went into a drawer and got the IV bag, replacing the old one with a new one. "Your a male nurse!" she said snickering, he rolled his eyes then leaned down to his kiss on the forehead when Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat coming in. "Mr Lupin.. if you insist on sleeping here at night atleast make sure you dont wake my patient up at the break of daylight.." She squealed, "She was up before I was.." he said running a hand through his hair. "Ah so Ms. Potters fault is it?" Madame Pomfrey asked smiling, Remus nodded "Yes Madame Pomfrey she did it all! I'd send her to the headmasters office and have her.." he began when he felt a hand smack his butt, "Ow" he said glancing to Jessica who grinned innocently, and laughed. "Now I got a butt ache.. I need to stay in the hospital wing" He said to Madame Pomfrey who rolled her eyes, "Mr. Lupin.." she said, he nodded sitting down in the side chair "I know.." he said as madame pomfrey walked up, "Out Now! Out let my patient rest" he mimicked, Jessica giggled taking his hand "Please behave I want you to be able to stay here.." she said smiling, He grinned kissing her knuckles "Oui Madame" he said. Jessica giggled again, and then her expression went blank. "I want to go back to your room its so uncomfortable here.." she said sticking her tongue out at Pomfreys back. "I do too but we cant.." Remus said smoothing her hair out of her face. She smiled, "I know.." she said she had written in her diary just yesterday and decided to pull it out and continue writing. "Well I'm going to head down to breakfast.." Remus said hugging Jessica as she sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya" he said, she grinned "I love you too Remus Lupin" she whispered then began writing in her diary.   
  
Remus walked back in after breakfast with a muffin stuffed in a bag in his pocket, when he noticed Jessica asleep her diary on her lap he shut it and set it on the side table, then shook her awake, she looked up at him. "Remy.. I'm tired" she said about to close her eyes again, when he looked around for Pomfrey then handed her the bag with the muffin in it. "Hospital food sucks I have learned by experience.. now eat it" he said, she grinned "Thanks" she said opening the bag and began eating the muffin, ready to hand Remus some but he refused, "Nah its yours I had plenty.." he said grinning, "Piggy" she said smiling, if only she knew Remus hadnt eaten at all just sat there thinking and brought her a muffin.   
  
Jessica was allowed to stay at Remus' house over the summer, she lay in a bed getting home care for a month, when one day a nurse came out to get Remus who was on his apartments balcony looking down at the street. "Mr Lupin.." the nurse said, Remus turned to see a lady nurse, "Yes?" he asked, "Umm we're glad to report that Jessica is getting stronger and according to the scan there is no cancer cells in her blood" the nurse said, "You mean?" Remus asked, the nurse nodded "But dont push her for she may have a relapse" the nurse said, Remus ran in and hugged a crying but smiling Jessica, and did the same thing both crying happy tears on the others shoulder.   
  
Jessica looked around the restaurant that Remus had taken her too, "Remus this place looks really fancy, are you sure about this?" she asked smoothing out her yellow tank top, and white skirt with yellow flowers on it, and white strapped sandles. "Positive.. you fit right in" he said taking her hand across the table, he himself was in a white button up shirt, khaki dress pants, and a yellow and red striped tie. "No I meant are you sure about.." she began when he smiled reassuringly squeezing her hand "I know what you meant" he said looking around "its perfectly fine.." he said, she smiled tucking her hair behind her ear as a waitress came over with two menus and set them on the table. "Anything to drink?" the lady asked, Jessica looked at the drink list set on the table, "Uh sweet tea please?" she asked, "Make that two" Remus said as the lady walked off. Jessica glanced at the violin player up on a small stage in the restaurant and smiled, "This really is nice" she said to Remus, who grinned "Glad you like it" he said as he looked through the menu. She did too.  
  
"Anything else?" the waiter asked, as Jessica pushed her plate to the waiter, the waiter took it and looked to Remus, who nodded, and picked up his plate too. "No thanks" Jessica said politely, Remus shook his head. "Well let me just pay the bill and we'll go for a walk okay I know this really nice spot" he said to Jessica who smiled, "Okay..." she said, as they walked up and Remus paid for the bill then they walked in hand through the park across the street and found a bench by the fountain, Jessica sat down and Remus sat down beside her taking her hands. "Jessica -- we've known each other only a short while.. but in that while I have fallen head over heals for you and everything you are and do.. we've gone through a lot and thats why.. I have something for you" he said taking something out of his pocket and kneeling down holding up a black felt box with a lovely gold ring with red rubies on either side and a huge yellow diamond in the center and smiled to her, "Jessica Potter, will you marry me?" he asked, she nodded happy tears rolling down her cheeks, He slid the ring on her finger then they stood up hugging each other. "I didnt think you would ask me.. because of my age.. that you'd just find someone your own age and leave me" she said looking to Remus who grinned "the one mate for life rule sweetie.. and I'm glad too" he said hugging her tightly to him. "Now lets get home before you catch a chill in that skirt" he said taking her hand as they walked to their apartment.   
  
That night Jessica came out of the bathroom in Remus' black silk pajama pants and a black tank top, and walked over to the bed. Remus lay there on the bed in black silk boxers reading a book, his reading glasses sliding down his nose. Jessica shook her head, "Just like you Remy.." she said, he looked to her confused. She giggled, "You propose to someone.. then read" she said smirking. Remus set his book down sliding off his reading glasses, "Well what else is there to do?" he asked grinning, as she beckoned him over with a finger, as he lay over her. "Dont you think its too soon after Chemo?" he asked confused, she rolled her eyes her hands wrapped around him her finger tips stroking his sides sending shivers down his spine. "Remy.. I'll be okay" she said and went over kissing the side of his neck, at this Remus couldnt stop himself if he want and began to kiss her passionately running his hands up and down her back under her tanktop.  
  
The next morning Remus awoke to the smell of food drifting in the air and rolled over seeing that Jessica was not beside him and looked around confused, then stood up in a pair of pajama pants and walked into the kitchen of their apartment running his hands through his hair. "Eek" he said simply as his feet touched the cold kitchen floor, He saw Jessica in a pair of his pajama pants and a tank top cooking breakfast, and went up behind her hugging her from behind. "Morning" she said smiling, "What are you doing out of bed at 7?" he asked looking to the clock amazed, "Well if I'm going to be a good wife I have to serve my husband a hearty breakfast dont I?" she sat patting his bare stomach as he laughed, "I suppose so.. but its so cold" he whined, "Oh you big baby" she said sticking her tongue out at him as she put some bacon and pancakes down on two plates at the small kitchen table. "It would help if you put a shirt on.. silly goose" she said kissing the tip of his nose, he smiled "yeah" he said and walked back into the bedroom and noticed all the dirty clothes on the floor near his bureau were gone as he walked over grabbing a clean shirt from it and slid it on. "Where's the usual mess?" he asked, she knew what he meant and grinned "Washer" she said pointing to the small wash room. "Jess.." he said reprimandedly, she looked at him "Dont over work yourself.. you might fall into a relapse.." he said the worried expression on his face growing. "Oh Remy.. dont worry I wont" she said walking over and hugging him, he sighed resting his chin on her head "okay.." he said kissing the top of her head.   
  
"So.." Remus asked taking a bite of his pancake and glanced at Jessica who absent-mindedly poked at her crispy bacon, and looked up when she heard his voice. "Should we write everyone telling them we're engaged?" he asked, "yes.." she said simply, looking back to her plate. "What's wrong?" he asked her, as tears sprouted in her eyes "I just want Harry to approve of it.. but he wont I know it" she said sobbing, Remus walked over as she stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "Yes he will.." he said reassuringly, "You dont know that" she said, "Yes I do.." he said she looked up at him confused, "I asked his permission to ask your hand in Marriage seeing as James isnt here.. I had to ask someone" he said smiling, "You mean.." she began, he nodded and she hugged him tightly laughing, tears still on her face.   
  
That afternoon Remus sat on a lawn chair Jessica sitting on his lap as they looked out at the city. "We have alot of stuff to do.. and we're sitting here" Jessica said smiling, "Like what?" he asked already knowing the answers, "Lets think we have to write to tell everyone we're engaged, set a date, make invitations -- the whole wedding thing.." she said, "I think we should get married at Hogwarts.." Remus said out of nowhere, Jessica smiled as he put his arms around her from behind her cheek nestled against his, "I like that idea" she said nodding. Just then there was a knock on their apartment door. Jessica stood up to go see who it was and opened the door to see...  
  
(haha Cliffy)  
  
*and opened the door to see....*  
  
"Harry!" she asked, as the boy walked in and threw her arms around him as he hugged her grinning. "So wheres the fiance?" he asked looking around, she smiled pointing to the balcony. "Well come on in" she said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. She led him out the balcony, "Jess... who.." he began when he saw Harry, "Hey Man what's up?" he asked, Harry grinned "Not too much.." he said shrugging, "I was in town and decided to drop by" he said answering their unasked question, "In town to see who?" Jessica asked, Harry blushed "Nobody in particular.." he said simply. She grinned "Did you come by just to see us.." she asked, "No --- yes" he said after a pause, Remus chuckled. "I wanted you to know that since I inherited all of Sirius' money and the house.. that the order can still use the house if they want even though I see no reason too since Voldie's dead.. and also that I'm leaving atleast 100,000 dollars to you guys to use for the wedding" he said grinning, "What?" they said in unison and Harry laughed looking between them plopping an envelope down on Jessica's lap "Well I best be off" he said and left the balcony, "Wait" she called but he was gone, "That was definitely.." Remus began, "Weird" Jessica finished and opened the envelope. "To Remus and (soon to be) Jessica Lupin, I hope you have a great life.. and I hope I'm invited to the wedding.. heres your wedding gift from me to you" she read aloud and pulled out a check for 1 Million dollars. "He said 100,000.. he cant possibly give us all this" she said showing Remus the check and his eyes widened. "PS.. your keeping the money so dont try and give it back" she read as it popped up at the bottom of the parchment. "Oh Har Har" she mimicked Remus who went to tickle her but she dodged him laughing and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"That papers nice.." Remus said pointing over Jessica's shoulder to a paper that had roses on the border, "You like it?" she asked making sure she asked Remus opinion, "Didnt I just say I did" he snapped walking outside, she sighed and looked to the lady behind the counter "Be right back" she said and walked outside to see Remus leaning against the outer window to the shop, "What is your problem?" she asked straight out, no beating around the bush. "You act like everything I liked in there was so horrid" he snapped, "You like it?" he mimicked, "actually I was asking you that because I wanted your opinion your in this marriage too I wanted to make sure you werent pushed into anything you didnt want but screw my questions" she said storming off, when Remus caught her wrist. "Dont" he said simply, she sighed "I'm sorry okay.." she said, "I'm the one who should be sorry I didnt mean to snap on you" he said as he hugged her to him, she sighed resting her cheek against his chest "I know" she said as they walked back into the shop. "So you want to get the rose paper?" she whispered to Remus as they walked up to the counter, he grinned nodding. and so it continued their task of planning the "wedding of their dreams" with their one true love at their side...  
  
((SORRY SO SHORT)) 


End file.
